


Heat Haze Days

by MonochromeMog



Series: Vocaloid Songs Inspired Fanfics [5]
Category: Owari no Seraph
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Mentions of Kureto being a douche, kagerou days x Owari no seraph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeMog/pseuds/MonochromeMog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The days just kept repeating over and over. Guren had no choice but to watch his crush die brutally in different ways. What had he ever done? Why is Shinya dying...? Is this some cruel, sick joke?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Haze Days

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Owari No Seraph or Kagerou Days. ^^ I reccommend listening to the song to get a better affect though. ^^
> 
> I'm prolly gonna be hunted by fangirls for this.

Heat Haze Days

 

August 15th, 12:30 Noon. The sun is shining almost painfully. I always hated summer, snot nose brats were outside more often and it was always so damn hot that it was unbearable. I rather much stay inside my room, where I have a air conditioner and I have my computer and where there are no snot nosed brats. My younger brother was usually out playing with his friends during summer, heck, he'd even stay over for two weeks at their house. So, yeah. I could be at home, with no responsibilities, no worries and no heat killing me slowly. 

But no, instead, I was outside, in the park with my crush Shinya Hiragii. I couldn't comprehend why the pale man loved the outside so much, especially when he burns really, really, really easy. You could just spend five minutes outside and he would already been burnt. 

When I looked over his attire, I realised he was wearing long sleeved shirt and a leather jacket, he wore black slacks which almost covered all of his converse shoes. How was he not sweating profusely? I'm not even wearing a jacket or a long sleeved shirt; I was just wearing a tank top, a pair of cropped denim jeans and baseball shoes, yet I was sweating. Shinya was weird...

Well, that's not news to anyone who knows him. 

"Hey, Shinya..." I call, finger tips running down the chain of the swing slowly. "Yes, Guren?" Shinya replied, stroking the black cat that sat on his lap. "How was the whole thing with Kureto?" I ask, glancing to see if there was any change in Shinya's expression. Something happened to Shinya, I could feel it. He told me Kureto did something, but he told me not to worry about it, he said he had it handled... If there was a change in his expression, he had lied to me that day.

Shinya's peaceful smile seemed to falter. "I did what I could." He answers. His blue, crystal eyes were full of honesty and I found it hard not to believe him. "What do you mean?" I wanted to know more. If that douche is hurting someone so polite and kind and gentle as -

Hold on! 

Why was I thinking so highly of the dork sitting beside me? He's just a nuisance anyways... 

"I don't really want to talk about it, Guren... I'm sorry." Shinya apologised, hand not stroking the cat's soft fur anymore. The cat mewed unhappily and jumped off of Shinya's lap, causing him to jolt out of surprise. The loveable dork stood up and chased the cat. I groaned and stood as well, walking at a fast pace behind him. Shinya ran onto the road, at that moment I didn't think much of it. 

I glanced at the traffic signal. 

Green. 

Shinya was in the middle of the road now. 

HONK HONK

The sudden honking noise made me glance at the traffic light again, only to be full of dread. 

It was... Dyed in red. 

I looked back at Shinya and ran, reaching my hand out in hopes of reaching him. But, hopes are just meaningless things to be discarded. 

"SHINYA!" 

"Gure-?" 

Shinya was cut off as the truck smacked into his body, knocking him off of his feet. His head bounced off the concrete, and what's worse... The truck drove on, it drove over his limp body, crushing his bones and causing blood to splatter. I covered my mouth in a desperate attempt to block out the smell of iron. 

It had to be a dream. No way is that Shinya, no way is that Shinya lying down there, covered in blood. There's no way this is reality...

Right...?

I took a couple of stumbling steps towards him, my voice caught in my throat. My lips parted as I tried to form some words, but they just instantly closed. I felt heat build up in my eyes as something wet covered my cheeks. I was crying... Sobbing even. My hand reached up toward my hair as I scratched at my scalp. I didn't know what I would achieve by doing that, but anything to distract me from the grotesque scene in front of me. 

"Shinya..."

"Shinya...!"

It seemed the only word I could speak was my crush's name. 

"SHINYA!"

But it only fell on deaf ears as my world turned black. 

 

I woke up with a jolt, my fingers were curled around the cool fabric of my blanket. My forehead was covered in sweat, my mouth was dry though and my eyes were sore... Itchy even. I rubbed them and sat up, observing my surroundings. Was that all a dream...?

Shinya's twisted and limp body flashed in my mind. 

It seemed all too real to be fake. But at that same time... The only conclusion was that he had a nightmare. It was only a fake meeting with Shinya, and only a fake death. No bad happened, and nothing bad will happen... It will just be a peaceful afternoon in the park with his crush... 

Nothing horrible, horrific or horrifying will occur.

Guren had been stupid to think that. When he went to the park, he was met with the same conversation that took place in his nightmare. The gestures Shinya did were the exact same, he dressed the exact same, the cat was there, it mewed unhappily when Shinya halted his petting and it ran away. It was so odd and I felt déjà vu wash over me. Before Shinya could run after the cat, I grabbed his wrist, trying to conceal my worry. "Maybe we should leave. I heard Bobby's doing a special down the road, and it's the perfect weather for ice cream." I suggest, making up a excuse. I didn't want to worry Shinya, I didn't want to tell him about his death, I didn't want to tell him he was on the edge of death. 

Shinya nods and smiles politely. "Okay. I was in the mood for ice cream. And Bobby knows how to make ice cream!" Shinya laughs, his hand wrapping around my wrist as he pulled me forward, almost dragging me down the road. I smiled in relief; it wasn't like my dream at all... Shinya was safe... 

When we were just around the corner from Bobby's, we were met with a construction site. Shinya didn't pay any attention to it and just walked on, humming softly. He had let go of my wrist a while ago. I was slower than Shinya, I preferred to relax when I was walking. 

"HEY! KID! WATCH OUT!" 

The sudden shout from above alerted me and I looked up, my eyes widening in terror. A beam was falling down, creating a seam as it fell. I looked to where Shinya was and screamed his name. 

"SHINYA!"

Shinya had turns around, a smile still on his lips. He wasn't aware he was about to be impaled... 

"SHINYA! MOVE! NOW!" 

"Why would I-?" 

The beam penetrates Shinya's body, causing Shinya to become limp like a rag doll. I suddenly felt heavy. Why was this happening again...? Why is my dream repeating itself...? This isn't right. Shinya can't be dead! He can't...! 

He... Shouldn't be dead... 

"Guren..." My name being spoken grabbed my attention and I looked up, seeing Shinya looking at me, his chin and lips covered in crimson red blood. His lips were curled up in a smile, his eyes were full of tears. 

"I love you... Please... Forgive me." 

Before I could reply, my vision was black again. 

 

I woke up the same way, my eyes wide, my fingers curled around the sheets. This was getting too weird, the day kept repeating... Is Shinya and I stuck in a loop...? Are we doomed to repeat the same day over and over again...? 

No! I can't let Shinya die... Today will be different.

When I got to the park, I didn't bother talking to Shinya. I just grabbed his hand and started dragging him somewhere else, somewhere safe. "Guren? What are you doing?" He kept asking me, tripping over his feet to keep up with me. I didn't reply. I just kept walking. 

When I walked upstairs, I didn't know what happened. Shinya tore himself from my grasp, and started asking questions frantically. My eyes noticed he was backing away, getting ever so close to the edge. 

"SHINYA!" 

My shout must have startled him, because he jumped back and was sent tumbling down the unforgiving stairs. I stared at his body, tears welling up in my eyes. 

"SHINYA!" 

 

The same process repeated and repeated, the results the same, no matter how much I tried to alter them. Shinya was doomed to die over and over and over again. I felt so powerless... I couldn't protect my crush at all. No matter how hard I tried, no matter how much I pulled him away from the road, death was always there; waiting for Shinya. 

Shinya had died in many ways, most of them were so grotesque I had to wonder what Shinya did to deserve such cruel treatment. Shinya was a lovely guy, he was kind, he teased me a lot, but somehow all his teasing caused me to fall for him. He's far from angelic though, he's no Castiel, let's put it that way. 

A sudden thought occurred to me. Maybe one of us was suppose to die here. Maybe Shinya wasn't suppose to die. Maybe I was. What if I died instead of Shinya...? Could he be saved? 

At this point, I don't care if I die. I don't care as long as Shinya is okay. I don't care.

 

The same events occurred. Shinya was on the swing, his hand patting the cat gently again. I swallowed thickly, preparing myself. I was going to die, but, I wanted to tell Shinya how I felt about him. He deserves to know, this may be the last time we see each other. 

I need to tell him. 

"Shinya..." I say, watching as Shinya looked at me with a grin. "Yeah, Guren?" He asks, head tilting. "I need to tell you-." 

The cat mewed unhappily and jumped off of Shinya's lap. "Hey!" He shouts, running after it. I grip his hand before he could put himself in peril again. "Shinya... I love you." I whispered into his ear, I then threw him back, making sure he can't get hit by the truck. 

"Guren?" 

Pain erupted throughout my body, causing my eyes to widen. I swallowed again, coughing blood up. 

"GUREN!" 

The last thing I heard was Shinya's melodic voice before I heard a cracking noise and my vision slowly fading as more pain exploded throughout my body.


End file.
